User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 37 - Masters of Disasters
Episode 37: Masters of Disasters Premise: The contestants participate in a series of disaster movie challenges. Also, Owen breaks his jaw during the challenge. Challenge: Endure a dreaded obstacle course challenge, escape a sinking submarine Winner(s): Screaming Gaffers Eliminated: None Reward: Trip to a resort in Vancouver on top of an active volcano that involves an eight-day hike. Refused and replaced with soda and chips instead My Favorite Part: The Mission Impossible parody at the end of the challenge When I rewatched this episode, I didn't know what to think of it. But you know what, I'm going to put it in the good pile. It does have a few flaws though, like Owen painfully getting his jaw broken. The pain felt really real and I could almost feel the pain that he had to go through. It was portrayed too realistically. Another thing was that Chris didn't really seem to care too much about the contestants throughout the challenge. Even when he was concerned about whether or not they would survive the challenge, he still cared about what would happen to him in the end over the contestants. It was good to see him concerned though. The challenge also seemed to be pretty biased in favor of the Gaffers again and one major flaw about the season is the huge winning streak of the Screaming Gaffers over the Grips (it's more major next season when Team Victory faces a consistent losing streak). But other than that, there were plenty of good moments for me to put it in the good episode pile. This episode isn't laugh out loud funny, but it certainly kept me invested. I really liked the design of the obstacle course and the challenge was pretty great too. It had great tension and it kept me wondering how the contestants were going to make it out alive. The Mission Impossible parody with Harold getting the team free was very well done and certainly a great moment in the season. I also found it pretty shocking that the Gaffers found out about Leshawna's fake-crying and it made for some pretty good drama. The comedy in it wasn't too bad either. Yeah, Lindsay and Justin were a bit dumb in this episode when they lost the code, but it was hilarious when Izzy yelled, "I'm surrounded by loons!" and Lindsay was like, "I love ducks!" Heather getting irritated at Chris making up the rules as he went was pretty funny and I laughed when she huddled up to Duncan and insulted Leshawna's weight. Leshawna's afro also makes a cameo in this episode! Izzy had some pretty funny moments and I did like the gag throughout the episode when they kept on rejecting the existence of Beth's boyfriend. Yes, the gag was overused, but sometimes, it got pretty funny. I also liked Chris's quote, "Golf ball sized hail is bad, but hail-sized golf balls are even worse!" Overall, a good episode that kept me invested the whole time. Category:Blog posts